The objectives of the Clinical Core have not changed since its initial proposal. The overarching goal of the Clinical Core is to facilitate translations! and patient-oriented research. The Clinical Translational Core aims to develop an infrastructure for patient-oriented research by streamlining regulatory compliance, attaining high-quality samples linked to large clinical phenotypic information through integration of diverse databases and, innovative application of statistical tools.